Mitsuko Kawai
Mitsuko Kawai is a young girl in Dark Water who was abandoned by her mother who accidentally fell in the water tank and died. She returns as an Onryō, a vengeful Japanese ghost. She was portrayed by Mirei Oguchi. Biography As a year and a half passed, she became alone and still sad form her own mother who abandoned her but not before long when another mother named Yoshimi Matsubara who is a divorced mother who tries to win her daughter for her husband, she first appears in the the elevator when Yoshimi first enters the elevator with her daughter, Ikuko Matsubara. As well the water drop from the elevator the ghost of mitsuko appear and hold Yoshimi hand she found some peace for a minute but it ruined when Ikuko called her mom Yoshimi look at her hand thinking to herself who hold her hand but left it alone as they both leave the elevator together peacefully another lil girl which was her in her human form pop up on the screen for only two seconds the old man was scared and confused at the same time as he thinks to himself only saw one little girl with her mother who just left the elevator together he look closely but she disappears. Mitsuko appears on the same day when Ikuko is waiting for her mom to pick her up, she started to walk home knowing that she was walking she saw a lil girl was standing there looking at her and didn't do anything so she keep on walking home Mitsuko however appear at the roof where Yoshimi saw her only a short 3 seconds by the door where Ikuko see the red bag where she find at the start of the movie she picks it up but Yoshimi refused to let her have it since strange things was begin to happen she throw the bag away and never wanted to see the bag again. but however the next morning it was gone Yoshimi takes her daughter to school and makes some new friends alone at the building she cleans up as found more water leaking from upstarts she went to ask if Anyone was home no answers she go back downstairs and get in the elevator the door appears to open by it self and appears Mitsuko pop out of nowhere she goes back to there apartment as she rings the door again no one answers the door again as she disappears and began to start a plan to takes Ikuko mother away from her. She goes back to her school where she use to go where Ikuko was playing hide and seek she walks slowing to her and Ikuko look at her feet and she stop and starts to use her water powers or Telekinesis to make her pass out Ikuko just look and stand at her feet while she was being attack few moments later Yoshimi hear the news and runs to the school and demanded what happen to her daughter unconscious she ask what happen her teacher began telling her that she pass out and walk as they talk she look at some pictures and see the same read bag on the drawing her teacher tell the story about Mitsuko that in her case from two years ago her mother never came for her and abounded her she ask what happen to her he believe that she was taken or kidnapped. She has a flashback when Mitsuko was last seen from two years ago she wait for her mother but never saw up she walks home in the rain with her hood cover her face she got into the elevator taken her hood off and goes up into the roof She finds her daughter missing and look everywhere for her Yoshimi was in the elevator where Mitsuko was beside her she went to the roof as Mitsuko appears behind the tank in her human form again and disappears as she looks behind the tank and no one was there but however the bag appears again and find more creepy things happening to her Yoshimi finds her missing daughter one day in the apartment upstairs, which has walls pouring with water with the entire apartment flooded ankle-deep. She finds Ikuko who was sleepwalking and takes her out of the water apartment however she sees the ghost of Mitsuko looking at her becoming jealous of Ikuko for having a mother and she rushes out there so fast but realize the upstairs apartment belongs to is the girl who disappeared from 2 years ago is Mitsuko Kawai the next day, Yoshimi was convinced something eerie is happening, she decides to move, but her lawyer convinces her that her eyes may be playing tricks on her and that moving now would weaken her position greatly in her divorce. One evening, after yet another strange occurrence involving the red bag, Yoshimi is drawn to the roof of the building, and while examining the huge water tank she notices that it was last inspected – and thus opened – over a year ago, on the day Mitsuko was last reported seen. She comes to the horrific realization via a vision that Mitsuko had fallen into the tank while trying to retrieve her red bag, and was thus drowned. As the flash backs was over she knock on the tank peacefully again and again and even more however she became very impatient with her as she punching the tank which was a response of anger leavening Yoshimi very scared Meanwhile, Ikuko, left alone in the apartment, attempts to turn off the bath tap, which has started to spurt filthy water. Mitsuko's spirit emerges from the flooded bathtub and attempts to drown her. Mitsuko evilly manipulates Yoshimi as Disguising herself as her daughter in order to trick her who she finds Ikuko unconscious on the bathroom floor. Intending to escape, she rushes into the elevator, fleeing apparently from the apparition of Mitsuko. But as the elevator door was about to closes she sees that the figure pursuing her in fact it was her own daughter she becomes confused as her daughter calling her mama (in Japanese means mother ) Yoshimi realizes it's lkuko – with short hair – she become scared and realizes that the girl she is carrying wasn't her daughter but Mitsuko, saying mama to her who, gripping her neck, claims Yoshimi as mother in a torrent of water. She demands her to let her go but Mitsuko keep on grabbing her neck which was a respond of saying no as her daughter keeps coming to the elevator she told her in Japanese to stop coming closer Yoshimi was beginning to have two choices to leave with her daughter and continue to be attacked by her or stay with Mitsuko in order to save her daughter realizes that Mitsuko won't let her go and with Ikuko looking on in tears, Yoshimi sacrifices herself by staying on in the elevator to appease Mitsuko's spirit and pretending to be Mitsuko's mother. Crying and saying there final moment's goodbye to each other as the door closes Ikuko calling her mother not to do this but realizing it was already too late as Yoshimi looking at her daughter and telling her it was the right thing to do as The elevator ascends and Ikuko follows, but when the doors open, a flood of murky brown water rushes out and nobody emerges as Ikuko calls for her mother to respond but this time there was no response as Yoshimi's body is not recovered until later and her soul acts as a surrogate mother to Mitsuko. Mitsuko appears at the end of the movies as 10 years has passed when Ikuko who is now 16 years old return to her old kindergarten school where she noticed that there was a little girl standing and waiting for her mother having flashbacks of Mitsuko who has long hair like her and stand in the same position like the little girl was waiting for her mother (saying in her mind I don't remember much about my childhood for a while I was living with my mother) as she return to the building and saw there home clean looking at the picture that was still there looking at her mother at herself in the picture as she begins to leave the apartment Yoshimi spirit appeared who was wearing the same clothes from 10 years ago as she was completely happy to see her asking her spirit mother has she been living here this whole entire time from 10 years ago and no one didn't tell her what happened to her which was considered as memory loss↵her and Yoshimi have a talk and she happy that Ikuko is ok she ask her mother as a request if she can stay with her again like she did 10 years ago when she was 6 who she thinks her mother is alive Yoshimi fears if she returns to the building Mitsuko will hurt her again which she didn't want it to happen again as she tells her spirit mother that her father allows her to live with her mother again but suddenly she heard a water drop behind her as she begins to turn around she smiles and says no that they cant live together In order to save Ikuko she appears behind Ikuko for a spilt second and turns around and disappears and turns back to her mother and she disappears also. She realizes that her mother's been watching her as a spirit. Personality Mitsuko Kawai's personality bears some similarities to that of Samara Morgan who use Yoshimi as bacon and trying to find ways to lure her into her traps she would even hunt her down to do it as well, it shows that she can be very aggressive if anyone get in her way like lkuko does but Mitsuko twists her mind with her powers to and attempted to kill her daughter Ikuko as well. But in the end, Mitsuko's plan was a success. In the short story, Mitsuko does not intimidate the Matsubara family nor even kills Yoshimi. Powers and Abilities As a ghost, Mitsuko Kawai is able to exhibit some certain ghostly abilities including the ability to secrete a vast amount of water from her body as well as certain regular but clever methods to get what she wants. *Water: She can dematerialize and reemerge out of water that she has created when they reach a depth to support. She can even use water for along amount of time if she feels are wanted to and even appears from it as well. *Telekinesis: She can use her telekinetic when she need it. Her power of telekinesis were first used on Ikuko at her school and may have been used again sometime throughout the movie. *Manipulation: Mitsuko can manipulate anyone to get what she want and will not stop till she does. She uses Ikuko as her playtoy and manipulated and attempted to kill her throughout the movie. She even manipulated Yoshimi as well when she took the form of her daughter to fall into her trap which led to a success. *Disguises: Mitsuko can turn into other forms as well when she took the form of Ikuko as she attempts to kill her for one last time. She didn't talk while she was in this form. She only moves her head and tricked Yoshimi into believing that she was holding her daughter and not Mitsuko. Gallery Mitsuko looks.jpg |Mitsuko Walks home.jpg Feet.jpg Sad.jpg Mitsuko looks at Ikuko .jpg Yoshimi stay with Mitsuko in order to save her daughter life.jpg Yoshimi clames Mitsuko dowm.jpg Image Mitsuko drawing.jpg Red bag.jpg Mitsuko walks pass the door.jpg On news papers.jpg Just looking.jpg Trivia *She was mentioned once by the newspapers when they posted have they seen this child who disappeared 2 years ago and as Yoshimi looked at it. *She was mentioned again by her teacher while Yoshimi was looking at the red bag she saw again and the beginning of the movie,he told her the story about her that she was once one of his children there but in poor Mitsuko's case, she was abandoned and neglected by her mother and was left all alone in the world, and Yoshimi ask where is she her teacher believed she have been kidnapped. *She was mentioned again when Yoshimi show them the apartment where the Kawai family used to live at their home they was completely shocked it was covered with water and asked where was the last time they saw them. Last year, his manager says the father went crazy and wanted his daughter to have a place on her own, she again asked what about the foot steps she found and ask the two moved, but he says her eyes playing tricks on her. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Demon Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Damned Souls